hypothetical_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trump Twins
Jonald woke up as the national anthem alarm played. She jumped off the top bunk to punch her brother, Ronald, in the face. “Whoa! Trump-amia!” Ronald yelled in pain. “Wake up you Trump turd!” Jonald yelled. Donald shortly walked in. He threw a small loan of a million dollars in their face. “For your first day,” he laughed. “Thank you DADDY DONALD!” Jonald said with wide eyes hugging her father. Donald walked out of the room, and out of the house into his private jet. Jonald and Ronald walked into the new school. ‘Happy Little Art Academy’ They found their first class, happy little advanced art. Their teacher was the one and only, Bob Ross. Everyone introduced themselves. Their class consisted of, The Rock, Brendon Urie, Mara Ross-Hergett, Ryan Valla, Fritz, Raeger, Togami, Sadie Zeedrich, Nicolas Cage, Tyler Joseph, Paul, and Skeletor. One by one everyone introduced themselves until It was Jonald and Ronalds turn to stand up and introduce themselves. They both got up at the same time as they often did and spoke in perfect unison like always. “We are the Trump twins, Ronald and Jonald. We tend to talk at the same time,” The pair said together perfectly timed. “Don't mess with us! Our father is Donald Trump and he can deport you! We own a small loan of a million dollars, which we got from our father. Vote Trump 2016! Or else.” After they had introduced themselves, Sadie got up and introduced herself and so on. After everyone was done skeletor walked over to Brendon who was crying and began poking his face making him cry even more, and that’s when all the commotion started. Ronald and Jonald simply watched as these peasants acted weird. All of the peasants were talking to each other but, the twins were too good for them. So they kept to themselves. When people tried to talk to them they gave them a small loan of one-hundred dollars. There next was class, happy little hip-hop dance. Ronald and Jonald are trained to perfection with their dance skills. There teacher was Nikki Minaj, yes the one and only, Nikki Minaj. Once Ronald walked in and saw Nikki his jaw dropped. “Whoa!” He said to Jonald. Jonald then looked over and saw Nikki. “Oh my god! It’s your favorite person in the world. Yeah, now I see why,” Jonald joked, lightly punching her brother in the arm. Nikki started walking over to the twins. “Aw look at you two! You’re so cute that I could eat you up!” Ronald pupils expanded wide all black, and his jaw dropped. Nikki walked away. “Oh man, Ronald has a crus!” Jonald joked once more. “Shut up!” Ronald yelled. The whole class turned to look at Ronald. He blushed bright pink. “Someone’s got a crush,” Jonald whispered. “Well let’s get this party started!!” Nikki yelled turning on one of her own songs. The bass pumped as she started dancing. Jonald has heard her music but she never expected her to play it in a school. Especially since it was ‘only’. She continued dancing, “repeat after me, were going to do a quick warm up.” Jonald raised her hand and Nikki called on her, “Nikki I love your music but this song isn't really school appropriate. Especially for a private school.” Nikki didn't listen and started proudly singing along. Next was happy little cooking with Mr. Guy Fieri. “Are you that guy from ‘All star, by Smash Mouth’?” “NO I’M THE FAMOUS COOK HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW ME!?” Mr. Guy yelled. “Excuse me, if you yell at us again we will sue you for a small loan of a million dollars,” the twins said in unision. “And how do you you not know us? We are the Trump twins! And also guess what our dad’s hair look more real than yours!” The twins finished. “Boom roasted!” Ryan said taking her seat. Mr. Guy just stood frozen in confusion and fear. “Uh-um-well, just take your seat.” “I'M WAITING FOR AN APOLOGY! HOW DARE YOU ORDER US AROUND LIKE THAT!!” The twins yelled in anger. Guy nearly started crying he was so very scared of these small twins. “I’m-i’m-so sorry…” He said shaking in fear. It took Mr. Guy a few minutes to pull himself back together. “OK SO TODAY YOU GUYS WILL BE DECORATING CAKES. IT WILL TEST YOUR DECORATING SKILLS TO SEE IF YOU’RE WORTHY!” Mr. Guys yelled. The twins gave him an evil look. He gulped. “And I bet most of you are...” The twins looked at each other with the same look. They knew exactly what they were doing. They had already started and almost were finished. They worked faster than satanic sanic. And after a few minutes of work the twins were finished. Mr. Guy walked over. “WHAT IS THIS!?” He yelled in disgust. The twins looked up confused. Their cake was their dad’s face. And it read “Vote Trump 2016, or else!!” “What do you mean?” they asked in unison. “THIS CAKE IS SUPPOSED TO DECORATED! THIS LOOKS LIKE TRASH! I TOLD YOU TO DECORATE! THESE CAKES WERE SUPPOSED TO BE USED FOR A PARTY IN THE STUDENT CENTER LATER. NOW I’M GOING TO BE A CAKE SHORT. AND THERE IS NO WAY I’M USING YOU UGLY CONSERVATIVE DAD’S FACE FOR A SCHOOL PARTY! I NEED YOU TO REDO THIS WHOLE THING OR YOU WILL FAIL!!!!!” Mr. Guy yelled in frustration. The Trump twins faced him filled with anger. Guy just realized who he yelled at. “WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?” The twins started, and Guy slowly backed up and gulped. “WE WILL SUE YOU FOR YOUR WHOLE LIFE SAVINGS, AND WHEN OUR DAD BECOMES PRESIDENT HE WILL DEPORT YOU TO MEXICO WHERE YOU BELONG!” “I’m sorry, i'm sorry,” Guy pleaded for forgiveness. “OUR CAKE IS BETTER THAN THE REST. AND IT'S DEFINITELY BETTER THAN YOUR COOKING SKILLS! IF YOU YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN YOU CAN TAKE THIS!” The twins then shoved the cake into his face and rubbed it in. Guy started crying as he ran out of the room. “YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!” Jonald yelled as he ran. The whole class stared at them. Wondering what they would do next. “WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT PEASANTS?” They yelled, and the whole class jumped and began working again. The twins walked out of the room, they were too good for that class. They also hated Mr. Guy after how he treated them. It’s like he discriminated them for their orange skin. While the twins were walking the halls they saw a creative writing club flyer. They signed both of their names on it and the first meeting was tomorrow night. The twins loved writing, their dad started them at a young age. The twins are good at almost anything. RRRRRIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG, went the bell. All the kids rushed out of their classes. The twins tried to dodge the gross peasants. “AHHHHH!!” Ronald screamed. “THAT PEASANT STEPPED ON MY SHOE!” The kid that did the nasty turned around to face the twins, “geez what's your problem cheeto,” the kid spat, him and his friends walked away laughing. “What is wrong with these people? Do they not know who we are!?” Ronald asked his sister frustrated. “Don’t worry, first we will sue him for all his money. Then he will be broke and forced to work for us. Then we shall FIRE him. And he will then only be able to work at McDonald’s,” Jonald suggested. Ronald paused for a few seconds, “hmmmmmm, sounds about right.” “Don’t worry Ronald, mark my words, this school will eventually bow down to us!” Jonald said with an evil grin on her face. She started laughing very evilly. A few kids gave them dirty looks. They spat on them. “Come-on, let’s go to happy little choir,” Ronald suggested. Their first day in choir was boring to the twins. Miss Maki made them introduce themselves all in song. Obviously the twins impressed everyone with their harmonic voices. And harmonies together. While they were singing Jonald noticed Brendon staring at her with wide eyes. She was disgusted a peasant like him liked her. But the more she looked athim she had to looking at?” Sarah asked Brendon seeming annoyed. He frowned to face her and said, “I don’t know…” He looked down at his feet twiddling his fingers. Jonald frowned. But she didn't really care, or at least she forced herself to feel that way. It was then Brendon and Sarah’s turn. Brendon sang with northern downpour eyes, wanting someone to send him love. Sarah tried to ignore Brendon’s sad looks. She stepped on his foot a few times trying to put him back into reality. “What happened in there? You seemed sad…” Ronald asked Jonald. “Uh-nothing!” Jonald said too fast to believe. “Hey,” Brendon said shyly to Jonald, before Sarah pulled him away. “Hey!” Jonald said back quietly. Then Ronald realized. “OHHHHH OH MY GOD!!!! Look who has a crush now!” Ronald teased. Jonald then punched Ronald square in the face. “No I don’t!” Jonald said defensively. “Yeah ok,” Ronald said sarcastically. “Ew,” the twins said looking around at the lunch room. “I can't believe dad suggested we buy lunch,” Ronald said grossed out. “Thank god other dad packed us our gold encrusted lunches!” “Yeah, but it's only for today. Remember, dorms,” Jonald sighed. Ronald paused looking sad but them he got a bright idea. “I know!! We have all that money dad gives us right?! We can just tip the lunch ladies to order our own food!!” Jonald turned to her brother and jumped up and down, “YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!! Oh my god! That's great, because there is definitely no way I'm eating that crap.” “Let’s tell them now so we have food to eat tomorrow,” Ronald suggested. “Oh no! Wait what about dinner?” Jonald asked. “I’m pretty sure we are allowed to go out to restaurants. So we will go to the finest one in town!” “Ahhhhh okay!” “Excuse me?” The twins said together. “Food, you want food? We have quesadillas, rice, enchiladas, tamales, burritos, pupusas, and elote,” the cafeteria worker said. “No no,” Ronald said over pronouncing his words. “We would like to pay you to buy food we want.” “Food is here,” she said. “But we will pay you hundreds of dollars to buy food for us to eat. Because we will not eat...this,” Jonald said looking at the food. She gave them a sideways look. She looked to her left, then right. “Meet me here once i'm done serving.” They both shook their heads and walked off. “There are no empty tables,” Jonald said looking to Ronald. They looked at each other knowing exactly what to do. “GET UP PEASANTS WE ARE THE TRUMP TWINS AND WE WILL DEPORT YOU IF YOU DON'T MOVE!!” They said in perfect unison once more. They started throwing stacks of hundreds at the kid's faces. All the kids got up and left with their new crisp hundreds. The twins sat down and snapped their fingers. Out of nowhere two nicely dressed servants showed up. They laid out the twins lunches, with gold plates and forks. They tucked gold napkins into their shirts. “Thank you Edgar and Bertram,” they said in unison tipping the servants. Every kid stopped and started. Edgar and Bertram set up a red velvet rope. They stood by it making sure no one bothered the twins. Before the twins started eating they stood up onto their chairs. “FROM NOW ON THIS IS THE TRUMP TWINS TABLE. ONLY TRUMPS AND FRIENDS OF THE TRUMPS WILL BE ABLE TO SIT AND EAT HERE,” they said in unison and then sat down. “Marker please,” they said to Bertram. He handed them a gold sharpie. For now this is how the twins would mark their table. But little did the students know the twins had ordered a new gold table with red velvet chairs. They even ordered a red carpet to lead them to their table. “Can I sit with you guys?” A skeleton holding a plate of spaghetti asked. “My name is Papyrus and this is my brother Sans…” “NO!” The twins yelled. “Did you not hear us the first time?” “NO INTERRUPTING THE TWINS!!” Bertram screamed. He then slapped the spaghetti out of Papyrus’s hand. Papyrus ran away crying while Sans walked with him saying “we can make new spaghetti.” “The nerve of some people,” Ronald said rolling his eyes. “Hey looks like the line is gone,” Jonald said to Ronald. Edgar undid the velvet rope for the twins as they walked to the line. They were like celebrities as everyone stopped and stared. Category:Sassmaster15 Category:Hypothetical Stories